The present invention relates to a vehicular air conditioning system which blows air conditioning air flow from a front side and an upper side of an instrument panel of a vehicle into a passenger room.
The front side and the upper side of the instrument panel are provided with vents (a normal vent and an upper vent) through which air conditioning air flow (e.g., cold air for cooling or hot air for heating) blows into the passenger room. Air flow blows from the vents uniformly over the entire passenger room to make the passenger room comfortable.
In this case, since the air flow sent from the front side vent (conventional vent) of the instrument panel blows directly on a passenger, he/she can swiftly feel warm or cool. If air flow is sent from the upper side vent (upper vent) of the instrument panel, thermal stimulus or dynamic stimulus with respect to a passenger can be moderated.
Publication of Examined Utility Model Application, No. S62-29869 proposes a so-called swing louver type air conditioning system in which a rotation valve is provided immediately in front of a vent (conventional vent) of a front side of an instrument panel, and air flow sent from the vent can be changed in a widthwise direction of the vehicle so that air blows on a passenger at constant intervals. According to the air conditioning system, since a blowout area of the air flow can be changed in the vehicle widthwise direction, air blow from which a passenger does not feel wind speed, and spot air blow from which the passenger directly takes air flow can be realized by the front side vent of the instrument panel.
Blowing out of air flow from the upper vent can moderate stimulus on a skin caused by wind pressure on the passenger and resistance against wind, however, air flow does not reach the passenger and he/she may feel hot or cold.
According to the swing louver type air conditioning system proposed in the above publication, at the moment that the air flow is directed to positions other than the passenger, he/she does not feel warmth or coolness and thus, he/she feels hot or cold.
According to the swing louver type air conditioning system of the above publication, air is blown on a passenger seat by the swing louver from the driver's seat side vent and thus, air blows directly on the passenger on the passenger seat against his/her will.
Therefore, according to the swing louver type air conditioning system described in the above publication, even if air is blown from the upper vent, an air conditioning effect that is comfortable for the passenger cannot be obtained.